The training program, open to physicians (MD or MD/PhD)during their residency training or as a post- graduate research fellowship and to basic scientists (PhD) early in their research career, is designed to provide 2 years of research training in perioperative science. The major goal of this training program is to provide the highest caliber research training in four Specific Themes originating from existing strengths of our faculty at Vanderbilt University Medical Center. The Research Themes include: 1) Mechanisms and Management of Pain; 2) Perioperative Stress Biology and Outcomes; 3) Perioperative Health Services and Translational Research; and 4) Personalized Medicine and Pharmacogenomics. Each of these themes directly relates to the overarching aim of the program - to train the next generation of scientists to create new knowledge and translate it into best evidence for personalized perioperative care and pain management at a population level. The training faculty will consist of an exceptionally strong collection of physician-scientists and basic scientists who offer superb interdisciplinary research training opportunities in 7 different academic departments. The training program will accept three new trainees per year (maximum 6 participants per year) with ratios depending on availability: 4 clinicians and 2 PhDs or 3 clinicians and 3 Ph.Ds. Clinicians who show exceptional aptitude for successfully pursuing an academic research career and Ph.D. scientists who demonstrate the best aptitude to develop towards independence will be considered for participation. Each participant will commit to a 2 year basic science, clinical and/or translational research project with 75% effort for Clinicians and 100% effort for PhDs. In addition to their research project training, trainees will receive coursework instruction in research related processes such grant writing, publications, ethics, and responsible conduct of research. This training will prepare them to utilize the skills they acquire in the pursuit of future academic research careers.